shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mondai Mondai no Mi
The Matter Matter Fruit (問題問題の実 Mondai Mondai no Mi) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows its user to control all aspects of matter at will, including its various properties. The user of this fruit is Paul Kia, a member of the Ika Bounty Hunters and a protagonist of the fan series, One Dream. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses A major strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to manipulate the matter of non-living objects around the user. This can allow for pseudo-telekinetic abilities, like lifting materials and moving them in midair via willpower alone; or the user can change the shape and size of the matter on hand for a variety of purposes, such as changing a metal rod into a sword, a shield, a gun or even a set of armor. With sufficient training and experience, the user of the Matter Matter Fruit can further change inorganic matter by changing its inherent properties. For example, by altering the state of matter, a solid rock can be changed to a gaseous rock and still have the appearance of a rock. Another example is that the user can combine the states of matter of an object, such as changing a solid boulder into a gaseous boulder, making it able to float but still have the solid properties of a boulder, so that it is still hard and sturdy. Other properties that can be modified range from the aesthetic, such as color, size and shape, to the more practical and noteworthy, like density and heaviness. Through application of the forces of physics, the Devil Fruit's user can perform a myriad of amazing feats, including making an entire ship float through the air to forming quicksand right below the opponent's feet. Other examples may include instant deflector shields made of air infused with solid properties, or the generation of electricity and other materials at will. Even massive stones can be formed out of thin air by collecting dust and carbon particles, and then compressing them to the point where they solidify into boulders. Additionally, almost anything can be turned into an explosive weapon of tremendous destruction, simply by compressing the solid matter into a tight space and tossing it at the intended target; causing the pent up energy within to explode violently in the immediate area. Other abilities may include camouflage by changing the color of the matter nearby and using it to hide from others, or collecting altered matter to form new materials on the fly. Despite the immense potential for mass destruction and genocide these powers may allow, they are not without drawbacks of their own. One such weakness is the inability of this fruit to work on living objects and beings, so it's battle capabilities are diminished in that regard. This means the user is unable to control other people, animals and even plants without some form of aid, including the restriction of modifying his own body. Likewise, certain objects are off limits from the user, simply for not being classified as matter per se, like fire. Therefore, direct fire manipulation is beyond the reach of the Matter Matter Fruit's user; but with clever resourcefulness, fire can still be generated by affecting the matter already nearby and on hand. Another weakness includes the restriction of controlling atoms and molecules, as that would conflict with the inability to change living matter. As a result, the user cannot perform molecular changes in matter or other highly dangerous and useful feats, such as splitting atoms to create nuclear blasts. Aside from all that, the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, such as being unable to swim, losing energy in bodies of water, and being weak to the effects of seastone. Using the powers of the Matter Matter Fruit can be taxing on the user as well. The more the user changes the matter around him and the longer he does so, the more stamina is drained from his body at a steady rate. While proper rest and nutrition can replenish the strength of the user and allow them to use the Devil Fruit's powers once more, this limitation makes it difficult to freely use the Matter Matter Fruit whenever the user wishes. Thus, careful and tactful usage of the fruit's powers must be done to keep from wearing the user out while still relying on the power of the fruit itself. Usage Attacks Trivia *Originally, this Devil Fruit belonged to and was created by Generalzer0, before he ultimately handed it over to Wyvern 0m3g4 upon request. The original function of the Matter Matter Fruit was to change the state of all nearby matter, but upon another request by Wyvern, Generalzer0 agreed to allow Wyvern to add extra features, such as control over all matter and further alterations to matter's properties. External Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_matter Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4